


Feliz Día del Padre

by Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Post-Canon, Protective Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24462952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou/pseuds/Kisaki_Yazmin_Motou
Summary: Realmente el cambio su forma de pensar y actuar, no supo a que grado hasta que llego un día en especial....Un día de gran importancia a llegado a Nanimori, ¿Que ocurrirá en la residencia Sawada?
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 47





	Feliz Día del Padre

**Author's Note:**

> Como algunos se pueden dar cuenta, este es otro de mis trabajos ya publicados en otras plataformas, pero mi intención que estas también se encuentren aquí.
> 
> Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura y dejen su apoyo al final n.n

Había un millón de factores por las cuales el jamás podría tener una familia y a decir verdad eso nunca lo molesto, a las mujeres solo las quería para un rato de diversión en la noche, no para estarlas soportando más de 24 horas, pero, lo peor de todo ( Según él ) eran los niños. Esos malditos pequeños insoportables por todos los medios, para él, no tener ningún hijo era maravilloso.

Siguió con esos pensamientos incluso después de la maldición de los arcobalenos, es más, se alegraba más de no haber tenido ninguna familia o ser querido posteriormente de aquello, pero, las cosas cambiaron ligeramente cuando acepto tener al Décimo Cavallone como pupilo. Jamás lo tomo un cariño mayor o importante, pero, se podría decir que comenzó a tener un gran sentimiento de orgullo al verlo triunfar como el Capo de la mafia que debía ser.

Al aceptar al trabajo de Nono creyó que las cosas serían de la misma manera, vaya sorpresa la suya cuando nada fue lo que pensó... Todo lo que ocurrió en su misión al proteger y convertir a Sawada Tsunayoshi en el mejor Capo de Vongola había sido totalmente _inesperado_...

El chico desde el comienzo salió de sus expectativas, al momento de comenzar el enteramiento volvió a sorprenderlo y más en las batallas contra Mukuro, Varia, Byakuran, Simon, Deamon Space, Videnci y Bermuda; sobre todo estas dos últimas, siendo esta la primera vez en no obedecerlo solo por su deseo de acabar con la maldición que él y los otros arcobalenos llevaban, pero sobre todo el lograrlo y el ayudarlos a regresar a su verdadero cuerpo, fue algo que jamás llego imagino que ocurriría.

Se dio cuenta que ese Dame había logrado lo que Dino no logro, el entrar a su corazón y el ganarse su cariño al grado de considerarlo su hijo.

A pesar del gran cambio que hubo, nunca le disgusto el ver al castaño de esa manera, es más, lo llenaba de gran orgullo decir que él lo había entrenado y hasta se podría decir el haberlo criado.

Aunque jamás lo admitiera, adoraba ver al pequeño reír y sonreír junto con su familia, algo en su pecho se oprimía y le daban unas grandes ganas de matar cuando lo veía decaído, triste o molesto. Estas últimas solían pasar cuando el jefe de la CEDEF llegaba a aparecer en casa... Cuando Iemitsu llegaba a Nanimori, él sabía perfectamente que el décimo cielo no estaría bien.

En esa ocasión el estúpido rubio había llegado de sorpresa a casa, fue recibido con una gran sonrisa de parte de Nana y solo con un saludo con la mano de parte de los demás residentes, en esos momentos, Tsuna se encontraba con sus guardianes de la tormenta y lluvia paseando por ahí, la razón no la sabía muy bien, pero no le importaba demasiado, el chico llevaba protección y eso era lo único importante; aunque, ahora que recordaba con detalle la mañana de ese día había algo que le llamaba la atención: Tsuna se había encontrado muy nervioso cuando el entro a la habitación además de que había salido corriendo cuando llegaron sus guardianes por él. Otro cosa que no entendía y disgustaba demasiado era por completo era el comportamiento de Iemitsu, el imbécil se hallaba más alegre y emocionado de lo normal además que no dejaba de gritar entusiasmado, alegando de que ya quiera ver a su "Atún", que a su adorado hijo no se le había podido olvidar ese día especial.

No comprendió por completo eso último, miro el calendario que se encontraba en la sala y vio algo escrito en la fecha de actual:

_Día del padre._

Con que por eso el rubio se encontraba emocionado, quería recibir ya un regalo de Tsuna.

Algo en su corazón lo lastimo al imaginarse al castaño darle algo a su progenitor, aunque no lo podía culpar, que el viera al chico como su hijo no quería decir que este lo viera a el como a un padre, ese papel y título le pertenecía a Iemitsu le gustara o no. Apretó sus puños al recodar lo sucedido en las batallas de los arcobalenos, a ese maldito golpeando a Tsuna sin piedad y si no fuera por el que interrumpió, no quería saber qué es lo que hubiera pasado, para él, Iemitsu no se merecía ese lugar.

Paso el resto del día y Tsuna no llegaba, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! – Anuncio el castaño con una ligera sonrisa, la cual se borró al ver quien estaba en la sala. - ¿Tu qué haces aquí? – Pregunto con voz fría al ver al rubio.

\- ¿No sabias que llegaba hoy? – Pregunto Reborn algo curioso, si el chico no sabía que su padre venia, ¿A que había salido?

\- No, jamás espere verlo en estas fechas, igual como los años pasados – Respondió Tsuna, pero esta vez con una voz más suave dirigida para el Hitman.

\- ¡Quería llegar de sorpresa! – Exclamo con emoción Iemitsu sin notar el cambio de voz.- Dime mi querido atún, ¿Le tienes un regalo a tu papá? – Pregunto de la misma manera con una sonrisa estúpida.

\- Si, le tengo un regalo a mi papá – Aseguro el castaño.

Ante su respuesta el corazón de Reborn volvió a doler aunque trataba de ignorarlo era muy complicado, mientras que Iemitsu solo hacía más grande su sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues entrégaselo! – Pidió mas emocionado que antes Iemitsu, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo las manos.

Reborn solo cubrió sus ojos con se fedora, no podía ver eso sin querer evitarlo.

\- Lamento la demora, es que no hallaba algo perfecto para ti – Comenzó a hablar Tsuna. – Lo estuve buscando por semanas, los chicos intentaron ayudarme pero nada me convencía, pero aun así no me rendí y seguí buscando, hace poco encontré un lugar un tanto alejado donde halle algo que tal vez te guste, ¡Feliz día del padre! – Conto el chico para finalizar con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo al momento que extendía una pequeña caja negra con un listón amarillo hacía Reborn.

La sala quedo en un gran silencio por el shock en el cual todos se encontraban, gracias a los cielos que Nana, Bianchi y los niños habían salido a comprar algunas cosas que faltaban.

Reborn no entendía lo que estaba pasando, se supone que su alumno le entregara algo a Iemitsu no a él, pero, también estaba el hecho que se sentía de una manera que jamás llego imaginar. El ver a Tsuna sonriéndole con sus manos extendidas con el regalo para él fue algo tan maravilloso que dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa por inercia.

El jefe de la CEDEF se encontraba en shock por lo que estaba pasando, se supone que su pequeño atún le sonriera, felicitara y regalara algo a él, no a Reborn; salió de su trance al ver que el Hitman tomaba el regalo y que este le sonreía a su hijo.

\- ¿¡Pero que está pasando aquí!? – Grito furioso mirando a Tsuna, que le regreso la mirada sin temor.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto el castaño como si no entendiera lo que sucedía.

\- ¿¡Porque le estas dando algo a Reborn!? – Volvió a preguntar/gritar el rubio.

\- Tú me preguntaste si le tenía un regalo a mi papá por el día del padre, yo respondí que sí, me pediste que lo entregara y así fue – Respondió con monotonía Tsuna, Reborn pensó que tal vez debía alegarlo un poco de Varia, ya se le estaban pegando algunas costumbres de Frang.

\- ¡¡¡TU PADRE SOY YO, NO EL!!! – Grito fuera de si Iemitsu, grave error...

Al momento de levantarle la voz al chico, ya tenía un arma verde en su cabeza además de una gran aura asesina que sentía en su espalda.

\- Vuelve a levantar la voz de esa manera y tendrás una bala en un lugar para nada agradable – Le amenazo un voz fría y seria, dando a entender que nada era un juego.

\- Reborn... - Le llamo Tsuna con una voz más suave, esta vez Iemitsu si capto el cambio, cosa que lo hizo enojar más, pero no podía hacer nada con el arma apuntándole.

Reborn miro a su pupilo, entendió la mira que le daba y con gran pesar bajo el arma, realmente quería meterle una bala al imbécil de Iemitsu pero el pequeño no quería eso.

\- ¿Realmente crees que te puedas llamar mi padre? – Pregunto Tsuna con algo de furia mirando a Iemitsu. – Tú jamás estuviste cuando te necesite, tantos años esperando a que regresaras a casa para poder pasar tiempo junto a ti y eso nunca ocurrió, ¿Sabes cuantas burlas me provoco eso? ¿Cuánto dolor tuve que soportar por la ausencia de aquel que se hacía llamar mi padre? No solo a mí, a mamá también. Solo regresaste para que Nono sellara mis llamas, después a meterme en una guerra por unos anillos y en vez de ayudarme, apoyarme en las batallas de los arcobalenos pelas contra mí, si no fuera por Reborn no sé hasta dónde hubieras llegado. Acéptalo, desde hace años que tú ya no eres mi padre, te agradezco el hecho de darme vida, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada que agradecer. La persona que me ha estado apoyando desde el inicio, aquel que no me permite rendirme y que me ha enseñado todo lo que se, la persona que me a crido no fuiste tú, fue Reborn, es a él a quien considero mi padre no a ti – Aclaro todo el chico, dejando salir unas ligeras lágrimas al contar todo, su mirada jamás se apartó del suelo y Reborn noto que temblaba un poco.

La sala quedo en silencio de nuevo, Iemitsu trataba de ingerir las palabras del castaño, finalmente se retiró corriendo de la habitación y salió de la casa azotando la puerta, sin importarle el hecho de que Nana preguntaría por el.

Al verse solos, Reborn se acercó con lentitud hacia el castaño y sin saber por qué lo hacía, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo abrazo; sintió que el castaño se tensó por unos segundos para luego aferrarse a su saco y comenzar a llorar.

El no dijo nada, solo tomo asiento en el sillón y sentó al chico en su regazo, dejo que llorara todo lo necesario mientras que lo intentaba calmarlo acariciando su cabello. Pasaron unos minutos y el pequeño al fin se calmó.

\- Lo siento – Murmuro Tsuna, mientras se separaba un poco y tallaba sus ojos.

Reborn no respondió, solo tomo a Leon que se transformó en un pañuelo y retiro todas las lágrimas que aún estaban en las mejillas del castaño, provocando que Tsuna soltara una pequeña risa.

\- ¿De qué te ríes? – Pregunto el Hitman curioso.

\- Gracias – Fue la única respuesta que recibió con una ligera sonrisa.

Tsuna se levantó de las regazo del Hitman y camino hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el pequeño presente, lo tomo en sus mano y volteo a ver al su tutor.

\- Feliz día del padre – Volvió a decir con una sonrisa al extenderle nuevamente el regalo.

Reborn solo lo tomo la caja, ante la atenta mirada del cielo lo abrió dejando ver una taza de buen tamaño color negro con unas franjas amarillas en el final además de que tenía algo gravado en amarillo.

_Tutor Espartano._

Casi soltaba una pequeña risa ante eso y miro a su estudiante que se notaba nervioso, antes de poder decir algo noto que había algo más.

_El mejor padre que pude pedir, muchas gracias por todo,_ _papà_ _._

Miro a Tsuna que se movía bastante nervioso, además de que estaba un poco rojo, cosa que solo provoco que soltara una risa interna.

\- No sabía que más podía gustarte – Soltó de la nada al ver que su tutor no decía nada.

Tsuna estaba más que nervioso, no sabía cómo Reborn tomaría sus acciones, no sabía si el hombre delante de él lo viera como a un hijo, él lo había empezado a ver como su padre después de su pelea con Mukuro y aunque al inicio no quería aceptarlo, después de la pelea con Byakuran lo acepto por completo, es por eso que estuvo buscando como loco el regalo perfecto, arriesgándose a ser rechazo por el Hitman y solo crear una gran brecha entre ambos pero fue si intuición quien lo animo a hacerlo, pues esta no le advertía de ningún peligro, es más, esta le indicaba que lo hiciera.

\- Realmente me toco un Dame como figlio – Dijo por el Hitman con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsuna al escuchar esas palabra solo pudo sonreír más que antes, provocando que Reborn se jurara internamente siempre proteger esa sonrisa, ya no por la misión y promesa que tenía con Nono, si no, porque eso es lo que todo padre haría por su pequeño.


End file.
